


The Light

by theoneandonlylestat



Series: Behind The Scenes ~ Lestat De Lioncourt [7]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlylestat/pseuds/theoneandonlylestat
Summary: I know this just came out of the blue. I just felt writing about it. To what Gabrielle feels, whats her back story on all and everything. This is what I do think it might happened. I am probably wrong, I am not Anne Rice to just say whats her idea on Gabrielle but I do not think it was too much of a joy to live in that castle for her as well with that husband and these two kids around. New Year as of present times, post Blood Communion. Just an idea, just part of my stories. Something I just felt to write.HAPPY NEW YEAR





	The Light

The fireworks, the festivities. The castle was all full of immortals who came from around the globe. Oh how that room could pass by one of these 18th century balls. The music, the huge chandelier bright and splendid, the clothing everyone was wearing… definitely that could be just like the old times at Versailles on an immortal way as actually nothing in that room as alive. If you think about it, material things are immortal just like all these vampires, yes they can move, they can smile and dance but still, immortal. 

As I walk around, I smirk by myself just thinking about it, so surreal still thats reality.

Greeting some, meeting some new ones and sometimes smile and look at them while I just walk by. They all know me, who I am, what I’ve done. Still trying to get used to it. To this new chapter. Again, surreal. Me, the 7th son, nothing but a hunter, one more for my father, a hindrance for my brothers and now, these same wall looking at me, immortal and a Prince. 

I took a deep breath. Just a few more minutes until I was leaving all of that to the peace of that cozy and private house at the village to spend the rest of the night with the one I loved most since the early days. I needed that, I so much needed that time as well.

Then I realized, where was my mother. I looked around but I couldn’t find her. I knew she was there because she was with me when the festivities started that same night. I turned around, once and twice but she was not whereto be found  in that room. Then finally saw her. She was outside, on the balcony, alone. I titled my head. Why? I wondered. 

Without thinking it twice I found myself walking towards her.

“Mother…are you ok?” I asked just a few feet away from her. As always I never hesitated to approach her or hug her without her permission. It was like this since I could remember. I just waited by the door hoping she will respond to my question.

“Yes son, I am ok. Come here by my side” she replied on a neutral tone. Not even looking at me but still her gaze fixed at the starry night. It just stopped snowing and the sky was finally clear. The valley, the mountains all white, the moonlight reflecting on them, on that white snow, it was all quiet out there. It was beautiful. And the blinking lights from the village. Warm yellow and orange lights.

I walked slowly towards her, and stood by her side, my hands resting on the iron hand rail. It was cold but not as cold as we are, maybe the same but difficult to say when we both are extremely cold for mortals. I continued looking at the village lights. As she started to talk while her eyes were still fixed somewhere.

“I was just remembering how we spend our new years here back then. Nothing. That was it, nothing, my son. And now, now we have it all because of you. You left and you came back all triumphant. I never liked to celebrate anything with your father or your brothers as they never wanted to celebrate with us Lestat”

“When you were a child, you were the only one who always asked everyone to celebrate, to do something together like all the families that lived down there at the old village. You went to the village and came here with something that they gave you, as happy as you can be and they always took it away. Remember?”

I turned my head to her. I was perplexed and how open she was on these thoughts. I have never, ever, listened to that before. I have never hesitated to ask or go further during these festivities and now she was explaining all of that to me. I continued looking at her as my mind started to created questions but I kept it quiet. 

“Yes I do remember that” I replied on a soft voice still looking at her as she continued talking still with her eyes lost somewhere.

“They never liked anything related to happiness or anything that could perturb their desires and thoughts. When I met your father before you all were born, he was just as ruthless as he was when you met him. It was just for the power, my family wealth and I could not say no to that Lestat. I was born already with this purpose, to _serve_ him just like the Marquis wife, either if I liked it or not. And not too long after we’ve got married, there was your brother. Augustin. The first one, the one who will run the empire as your father said. He was born and I barely saw him. The maids took care of him as per your father request. As he grew up he was just only spending time with your father, to learn how to hunt, to fight, to ride a horse and whatever he needed to do to proceed your fathers title. And then for security purposes on the title there had to be more successors. It was hard times back then, all these illness and plagues that could kill the kid and his title needed to be secured. And so another child arrived but he died a few days later. The first time I had someone, a part of me , dead in my arms. My child, death now. And Your father blamed me for that and I paid for it with his hands and words and not long after, I was pregnant again. But it was another loss. To finally have a child that survived and there was your other brother. After him, two more losses and after a total of 6 times, I could not handle it anymore. My body hurt and I became mentally exhausted. Augustin, even at a young age, he was just like your father, now he was teaching your other brother how to be like him, to be like father. That’s when I closed to myself, in my room, with my books. The only thing that gave me peace and make my mind to travel with all these stories and they could not do anything about that. They simply hated me to see me reading, Italian books, a language unknown for them. Not even you father could read Italian. But then they could not do anything about it. My family began to suspect about him and I was protected by them now. You father and your brother’s released their hate later for that and It was not with me but with you. The fact that you wanted to read they burned your books because they could not burn mine. The fact that they beat you it was because their hands could not be on me anymore. You received all their anger without you not even knowing why and it was just because of me. But you were a warrior and I knew you could win over them. To make them to turn their rage to you, now not even caring about me anymore. Before I had no one to protect me when I was hurt by your fathers hands, then I had my family and you had no one who protected you from these as well but you had me. I was there and I protected you, on my own way, I always was there.

But did I love them, your father, your brothers? no, not like I always loved you. And you know what Lestat? I never wanted no child. No, never, not from your father but one day I became pregnant of you, not because I wanted it again but by force. As soon as he took me that night, drunk he was, mad, ruthless, I stopped crying, I stopped fighting letting him win that battle and then I said to myself, I prayed with my heart and soul, for me to become pregnant, to have a son from that moment he was taking me, to have a son that will not be just like the way he was or his two sons, I prayed this son I was conceiving at that moment, will one day kill him, to one day end up with him and rule and have it all. 

And then you were born and I found that special bond with you Lestat. You were so different from your siblings since the night you were born. You came to this world on a night like this. Before you, all nights were cold, even stormy or snowing when I had your siblings but the night you were born, the sky was clear, starry night. It was peaceful and quiet like is now. 

_My light_ I said to you while I was holding you in my arms just right after you were born. And so you are still my light Lestat. I gave you life, you gave me this new life and I received back my own light and freedom after that. Something I needed since I left Italy before I married your father. I know I was distant but I knew you are the strong one, the warrior you became because you actually never needed me, you are the strong one. But always were my support and my light during these dark days.”

She approached cupping my face with her hands. Looking at me in the eyes with a smile.

"My son, my Lestat, my Prince, my light”

At that point I was feeling unable to say any word. How she was so open to me to that matter. How much she suffered the abuse from my father and she never wanted kids so there she had, 7 of them. I was horrified to just imagining how much she suffered and I was never aware of that. I have never realized or thought about all of that. About her, about why or when she became the Marquis wife, just for the title, just because it was already programmed like that.

I just stood there looking at her, processing all the information she just gave me. Then I deposited my right hand on hers still cupping my face.

“Its all done now mother, they are not here anymore, just memories, they cant hurt us anymore. We both are the warriors ones, we both suffered under their screams and beatings and their hate. I never realized you… you had suffered all that much. I…”  she stopped me with her index finger on my lips.

“No time for weakness here Lestat. You said that right, they are no here anymore, they are dead and we are here. Look at you, this is your castle now, you are the Prince” she said with a smile, her eyes were bright “My son is the Prince now and I couldn’t be happier, all you ever wanted and all I ever wanted for you. So lift that face up and smile. Bring that light you always have with you to any room, give that smile they all love, show it even if they hate it, that’s your power, your light and I know there’s no way, no one can win over it. I had you on the most horrible ways, I was forced and all of that hate and darkness was turned around to them into what you are, the optimist, the light, the warrior, all and everything they were not. Its in you, that power I felt when you father was taking me, I gave it to you. And that power made you win to any of their battles and all the battles you went thru over the years and you always won. Now go inside and celebrate. Celebrate for you. For all the tears and suffering and wins. Celebrate with your loved one, whatever you desire…just celebrate. Be the light Lestat. Be my light. Be their light. That’s all we need and we need you.”

She moved away from me to go back to lean her hands on the cold hand rail. “Go now” she said with that familiar tone she always used when she wanted to be alone. But I knew it was not hate towards me and so I smiled and I obeyed. 

I went back inside where everybody was still celebrating. I looked around, they were happy, celebrating. They had already my light. So then I knew where I needed to go.

I walked towards the main door and I began my familiar route to the village. I stopped myself just a few feet from the door. I turned around and I saw my mother still on the balcony. She vowed her head with a smile. She understood where I was going and so I continued my walk. 

Upon arriving at the village, I knocked at the door. And there he was. Handsome and perfect as always. Even smiling. I was my mother’s light, I was the light to many but he, he was my light and I needed it because… 

_“There is not darkness in you, you are my light. And there will be not light in me without you”_

And once again, the circle is completed.


End file.
